Follow your heart
by mayag12987
Summary: This story won't be continued. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__A certain Queen leaves her Head of Security rather confused but makes it up to him_

_in the end. It would help if you have seen Princess Diaries 1 and 2. _

_DISCLAIMER: DISNEY AND MEG CABOT OWN THE MOVIES, BOOKS, CHARACTERS ETC. I ONLY WROTE THIS ITTY BITTY STORY. I ALSO DONT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN._

**CHAPTER 1**

Clarisse's eyes shot open when that second, loud sound of thunder went off. This was getting ridiculous. Here she was, the Queen of Genovia, lying in bed with her covers over her head. It was days before Mia's wedding to Andrew and only days after she turned down Joseph's proposal. Poor Joseph...he could have been hers.

She let out a big sigh, and threw her covers to the side, as she climbed out of bed to get her nightrobe. She knows what would calm her down and help her get some rest during this aweful storm outside--tea.

She slipped her robe on and walked over to her sitting room. Maurice seemed to be asleep so she tiptoed herself out of her suite. Stepping out, she was greeted by her security on each side of the door. They were both wondering why their Queen was up at this hour; at two in the morning. Because this was her palace, she didn't feel the need to stand there and explain herself so she simply smiled at the two men, walked down the grand staircase and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Joseph got up and slipped on his robe. What was he thinking, asking his queen such a question? Was he out of his mind? This was really getting to him and he needed a drink. As he passed Clarisse's suite, he thought about going in to check on her but how would that look? Anyways, he had caused enough for now. Soon Mia will be married, Clarisse will be free to do whatever she wants and he will be moving back in with his sister in Puerto Rico. He had to retire; that's all he could do right now.

On his way to the kitchen, he noticed that the library lights were still on. Walking right in, he saw Shades sitting and writing. He joined him on the opposite sofa.

"What are you doing up? You are not on duty tonight," Joseph said as he sat down.

"Oh, just catching up on some writing since I have the night off." Shades smiled as he raised his left hand, which held a drink, to offer some to Joseph.

"I was just about to get one. Thanks," he stood up and walked around the sofa to the small bar. He then walked back to Shades, cold drink in hand, and sat down.

"Were you serious about what you said yesterday?" Shades asked while he continued writing. Joseph kept his eyes on the fireplace and sipped his drink slowly. Not hearing an answer, Shades looked over at Joseph.

"I mean, you can't possibly mean it. We all need your guidance around here. Besides, we would miss you and your bossy ways," Shades said and Joseph finally looked at him, smiled then continued staring at the fireplace. A minute later he finally spoke.

"The decision has already been made. Questions have been answered," he said quietly.

Shades wasn't sure if he should even ask but he did anyways.

"By whom?"

"By her eyes," was the cold reply he got.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Clarisse had made herself a snack and her tea was ready. The kitchen was empty but she liked it that way. However, it was getting cold, so she decided to go back to her suite after eating. Tea always helped her with everything. It simply had that affect on her.

_Tea will not get him back, _she thought.

How could she have done that to him? How could he have done that to her? They both have hurt the other. His heart was broken when he saw the answer in her eyes. Her heart was broken the minute he asked her to marry him. He should have known by now that her duty is to her country and not to herself, as he had put it. She wanted him but he wasn't willing to wait any longer. Now it's too late.

When she had come out of her daydreaming, she grabbed her tea and walked out of the kitchen. It was rather nice to have done something without the help of her personal Chef or any other staff member.

Walking with her head held high, towards the grand staircase, she noticed lights in the Library. Being the nosey type, she slowly walked over and peeked in. Sitting on the sofa was Shades and on the other one near the fireplace, Joseph. She noticed that both were wearing their nightrobes and Shades seemed to be writing. She couldn't make out what Joseph was holding but knowing him, it was most likely a drink. Why was he drinking past two in the morning? Was he as upset as she was? While all these thoughts took over, she didn't notice that her body was leaning against the door, causing it to open even more.

Surprised and startled, both Shades and Joseph stood up and turned around to find their queen in her nightrobe, with a drink in hand.

"Your majesty," Shades quickly spoke up,"is there something you needed?"

Still a bit shocked, she quickly covered it up with that royal attitude.

"No but thank you for asking. I'm afraid the storm woke me and I was feeling rather thursty," she responded.

Shades walked towards the door with his writing in hand.

"Yes of course, your majesty," was all he said, while he bowed and disappeared, leaving Clarisse alone with Joseph. They stood there, looking at each other, until Joseph finally broke the silence.

"Yes, well if there isn't anything you need, I will be in my room. Goodnight, your majesty," he bowed and was walking out of the library when she caught his arm.

"Joseph, please do not run away again. There are things to discuss," she pleaded, changing her tone from sounding like the queen to simply sounding like Clarisse; a difference only he could tell. He closed his eyes as her hand touched his arm, before turning around to face her. Her eyes were begging him to stay.

"Joseph, you can't run away when you are facing difficult situations," she began.

"You mean like you did?" he sounded colder than he intended to. Her eyes gave away her pain and he immediately apologized.

"I am sorry, your majesty. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's the truth, Joseph, and please use my name. I don't wish to talk to you as a queen but rather as your equal," she stepped closer.

"You are not my equal, Clarisse. That is why this is never going to work," he said as he felt her move closer to him. He can't have her step any closer otherwise he might loose control. She saw the pain in his eyes and put her hand on his cheek.

"But you are my equal. I understand that I have kept you waiting for too long but..." she was cut off by him.

"...but it will never happen. Clarisse, please understand. I understood you. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you but I have to accept the fact that it will never happen. We both have tried but..."he was cut off by her mouth. There she was, brave enough to kiss him tenderly right then and there.

"You talk too much, dear," she smiled and giggled at his confused look.

"Darling, I simply cannot loose you. I want only you. Please don't leave me, Joseph. After all, there is a wedding to be planned. After Mia's wedding, I wish to marry you. No more fights, arguements of any sort. This is ridiculous, darling. I have made up my mind." She smiled and left him, shocked and confused, in the library.

Joseph was frozen. What did she just say to him? Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Did he die and go to Heaven?

As he stood there, wondering what was really going on, Clarisse was making her way up to her suite. She was quite pleased with herself. She wasn't sure whether it had been the tea but being near him again made it all clear. She was a fool to have declined days earlier but not anymore. Closing the door behind her, she was finally able to go back to bed and rest. She did wonder if he was still standing in the library, with that confused look on his face. Giggling at that thought, she closed her eyes and dreamt of her future husband.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction story that I was brave enough to add to this site. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me some reviews. The next chapter will be added right away. Thank you:) -Maya_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning Joseph found Clarisse in her office, signing papers again. He knocked on the open door and saw her say,  
"You may come in."

"Good morning, your majesty. May I have a word?" he bowed. Clarisse took her glasses off and chuckled.

"You know what to call me, Joseph. I believe I have made myself quite clear," she motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from her desk. He sat down and cleared his throat.

"Very well then, Clarisse," she smiled at that and leaned back in her chair.

"What is on your mind, Joseph?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"I have been wondering what in the world happened last night?" he asked, still a bit confused. She smiled broadly.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" She loved to tease. He leaned forward a bit.

"Clarisse, you accepted my proposal and I am finding it hard to believe."

"It is not that difficult, Joseph. I realized what I was loosing, listened to my heart and accepted. What seems to be the problem?" she smiled.

"It was just a big surprise. I was not expecting it," he leaned back in his chair. She stood up, leaned across her desk a bit and tried to sound as seductive as she could.

"Well, my dear, expect many surprises when you become a married man." With that she walked over to him, as he swallowed hard, and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. He gladly accepted it by standing up and kissing the back of her hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there are two weddings to be planned," she winked and walked out of her office, in search of her granddaughter.

Joseph was checking the security system but couldn't seem to get Clarisse out of his mind for one moment. What has gotten into her? Whatever it was, he sure as hell wasn't going to complain now. Once the check-up was complete, he left the security room and walked towards the front entrance of the palace. He stopped at the doors when he saw Princess Mia with Andrew, talking and hugging on the stairs. He decided it would be best to go back inside and let them talk. He would make sure to tell Mia that Nicholas didn't set her up at the lake. Joseph just couldn't believe that those two were caught cuddling by the lake. Mia had suspected Nicholas right away but the maids said otherwise. The maids really do know everything.

As he walked back inside, he accidently bumped into Clarisse.

"Oh I am sorry, Clarisse," he quickly caught her upper arm as she stumbled.

"It's nice bumping into you too, Joseph," she laughed.

He could feel his cheeks redden. She smiled and stood there, watching him turn red. She loved having that affect on a man like him. A man who never shows emotion in public. A man who always seems so tough. He noticed her watching and finally cleared his throat.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked. Her cheeks reddened and he smiled, knowing what she was thinking. Bringing her glance up to look at him again, she said, "Yes. I am looking for Mia but can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She is outside with Andrew..." Clarisse started to walk outside but he caught her arm,"...but I wouldn't go out there just now," he said and walked her back inside.

"Thank you for the warning. Joseph, I wonder if we could speak in private?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied and led her out into the garden; one of her favorite places, if not _the_ favorite place in Genovia. They walked in silence, his arms by his sides and hers clasped infront of her. They walked to the gazebo and sat down.

"How odd. This is where you proposed,"she smiled at him. They were sitting in the same exact places when he asked her to bring their friendship out of the shadows. He looked around a bit and smiled.

"Indeed."

She placed her hand on his and began.

"I am sure you must be thinking that I've gone completely mad. I apologize for causing confusion, Joseph," he was about to interrupt but she continued. "You are, and have always been, my one true love. That may sound cheesy, as Mia puts it, but it's true. I am so in love and I refuse to let you get away. Yes, I have a duty to my country. Yes, it has been drilled into me my whole life. For once I have come to my senses and am finally listening to my heart. As you've said before, perhaps it's time to consider the duty I have to myself."

Joseph sat there, holding her hand, and smiling at her. She always knew just what to say.

"Very well said, my dear. You can deliver quite a speech. I understand and thank you for making it all clear. I'm sure you knew how confused I have been," he laughed lightly and she smiled, staring down at their entwined hands. He continued caressing her hand with his thumb.

"I admire your honesty. You are priceless, my darling. However...," he stopped and she looked at him, fearing the worst,"...you owe me a dance. I'm afraid this will not work without a dance," he smiled and she found herself breathing again. She then stood up and gladly accepted his open arms. Her hands found the back of his neck as his encircled her, curvy and rather lovely, waist. He closed his eyes as she rested her head against his chest. Oh, how she loved that black shirt and leather jacket. Oh and that cologne. She was in his arms at last.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I am currently working on Chapter 3 and it will be up as soon as possible. Please leave reviews and I hope you liked it. :) -Maya_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for your reviews. I am so glad that you all enjoyed it. After reading everyone's comments, I immediately sat down and wrote this chapter. Thank you once again, it's greatly appreciated! (My co-author is very busy right now and couldn't write with me but she will soon hopefully. Please excuse any mistakes that I might have made.)_**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Clarisse thought about her wedding once again. She wasn't quite sure when it was suppose to take place but she wanted it to move fast. She just couldn't wait any longer.

At that thought, Mia walked into her room and Clarisse was send back to the real world.

"Grandma, do you have a minute?" Mia asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes of course, darling. What's up?" Clarisse said proudly and Mia gave her a look.

"Since when do you say such things, grandmother?" Mia teased. Clarisse laughed lightly and motioned for her granddaughter to sit on the couch next to her.

"So, what's the matter?" Clarisse asked. Mia let out a big sigh, curled her legs under her and got comfortable, knowing that this may take a while.

"Well," she started,"I have been thinking a lot lately and I don't know what to do about Andrew. Grandma, he is an amazing man but something is telling me not to go through with it. My mind says Yes but my heart says No," she said sadly and Clarisse's heart went out to Mia. She could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes; hurt that was evident in her own eyes when she turned down Joseph's proposal. Then she heard Mia continue and decided to give her advice afterwards.

"I just don't know what to do. How does Parliament expect me to go through with an arranged marriage? I know you did that and I admire you even more for it but I'm not that strong. I can't ignore love but I can't ignore the law either."

Clarisse sighed and thought about what to say.

"I see what you mean. Darling, it will never be easy but you have to follow your heart." She needed to tell Mia that she accepted Joseph's proposal sooner or later. This was as good a time as ever. Maybe Mia will consider following her heart once she knows that her grandmother did.

"Mia, I have accepted Joseph's proposal," she blurted out and waited for her granddaughter's reaction. The room became silent for a moment until Clarisse spoke again.

"I...I couldn't wait anymore. He is the love of my life, Mia. I hope you understand and accept that."

Mia looked away and then back at her grandmother, who had a nervous look on her face.

"Grandma, how can you think that I wouldn't be happy for you? I'm just in shock but it's about time, to be honest," she smiled.

Clarisse let out a sigh of relief and squezzed Mia's hand.

"Thank you, darling. It's not as easy to admit, however. We are planning to get married before you and Andrew..." she stopped talking when she saw Mia's smile disappear at the mention of Andrew.

"Mia, listen to me my love. You are old enough to make your own decisions and all I can tell you is to follow your heart. It's all up to you and nobody will or can judge your decision. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart darling."

Clarisse wished she could ease her granddaughters pain but she believed that Mia could do this on her own. Taking a moment, Mia finally spoke.

"Thank you grandma. You always know what to say."

Clarisse laughed and said, "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

Mia let out a big sigh and leaned in to give her grandmother a hug.

"Thank you for the talk. I think I will go to my suite and think everything over. You helped a lot, as always. I love you," she said and gave her grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking to the door. When Mia opened the door, she found Joseph standing there.

"Oh hi, Joe. Excuse me, I've got to go...," she walked past him but then stopped and turned around,"...oh and congratulations...grandpa," she smiled and walked away.

Joseph went into Clarisse's suite and closed the door.

"Grandpa?" he said out loud and Clarisse couldn't help but giggle. She motioned for him to join her on the couch and he happily did just that.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as he sat down and kissed the back of her hand. They were quite comfortable with each other but she still found herself a bit shy in his presence. He sensed her being a bit uneasy so he placed her legs on his lap and leaned back.

"No, thank you. I just came to discuss the wedding with you, my dear," he smiled warmly at her.

Clarisse tried to relax but somehow that man always made her blush.

"Which one? We have two weddings now."

"Ours, of course," he said.

"Oh, I am planning Mia's first but she is not sure about it." Her expression grew serious now.

"I don't know how to help her. All I could do was give her advice. I also told her about us, hoping it would help her to follow her own heart," she explained.

"I see. You did the right thing, my darling. It's all in her hands now," he slowly stroked her legs.

* * *

**_I am sorry that it's kind of short but I did have other things to do today. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews. I love hearing from you all! -Maya_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I enjoyed reading them and I am thrilled that you all like my story. Here is chapter 4 and I will get to work on chapter 5 as soon as possible. Thank you!-Maya_**

**CHAPTER 4**

Mia was sitting in her room, writing in her diary again. Whenever she's troubled, her diary is her most trusted friend. A friend that listens and never talks back. Although she sometimes wished her diary could talk back. As funny as it may sound, her grandmother was that diary that talked back. Smiling to herself, she thought _Yeah, and boy can that woman talk!_

Mia trusted her grandmother and told her all her secrets. Of course her own mom was there for her but Mia barely saw her. Her mother and step-father did visit but Clarisse was there all the time. Come to think of it, she needed her mom's advice now as well.

Closing her diary and placing it on her table, she stood up and walked over to her phone. A minute later she was speaking with her mother.

"Hey mom," she said sadly and Helen immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hi Mia, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Umm, mom I..."she sighed and then continued,"...I don't know what to do about Andrew." She simply said, not feeling the need to explain it further. Helen knew all about it and could only say one thing to Mia.

"Sweetie, all you can do is listen to your heart. If you don't love Andrew then don't go through with the wedding. You can't marry someone you don't love."

"I know mom but Parliament expects me to go through with it. I can't ignore the law,"she said sadly.

"Mia, I'm sure there is something your grandmother can do to change that law."

Mia thought about it for a second.

"I haven't talked to her about that. I can do that today then. Thanks mom," she said with a little glimpse of hope in her voice.

"How is she doing, by the way?" Helen added.

"Oh, she's great. She accepted Joe's proposal and they are planning on getting married before me," she said and slightly smiled.

Mia was happy for her grandmother and Joe but she was also worried about her own happiness.

"Really? That's wonderful! Congratulate both of them from me and dad," Helen said.

Hearing her mother use the word "dad" seemed a bit odd but Mr. O'Connell was her new father afterall. She was still getting used to it.

"Ok, I will. Thanks mom...for everything," Mia said. Her mother's eyes filled with tears by hearing that. She knew what "everything" ment.

"I love you, sweetheart," was all Helen replied with.

"I love you too, mom. I'll call later again. Give my baby brother a kiss from me."

"I will. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mom." She hung up and decided to go back to her grandmother's suite and talk to her about the marriage law.

There has to be something that her grandmother could do.

* * *

Walking to Clarisse's suite, Mia completely forgot that Joe was there. Opening the door, she saw Joe on the couch...on top of her grandmother! 

"Oops, I'm sorry!"she gasped and walked out, letting the door slam after her.

_Thank goodness they were only kissing_ she thought.

Back in Clarisse's suite, the happy couple was still shocked but then started laughing about it.

"Darling, you need to learn how to lock the door," Clarisse giggled.

Joseph sat up and took a deep breath as Clarisse straightened up.

"How was I suppose to know that I would be attacked by the Queen," he said, laughing. She gave him an evil look, playfully of course.

"Pardon me, sir, but the Queen never attacks. I believe it was you who was on top of me and not the other way around,"she explained.

Joseph stood up, straightened his black shirt and put his jacket back on.

"Very well, your majesty. We shall save the rest for the honeymoon,"he smiled at her. She was still sitting until he offered her a hand. She took his hand and stoop up, dangerously close to him. The look they exchanged said it all. He kissed the back of her hand and she smiled.

"Joseph, you do know that it is alright to kiss me now." He smiled at that and leaned in, touching her lips with his. His hands encircled her waist and the back of his neck was being caressed by her hands.

"I am well aware of that but I wasn't sure if you could handle it...Clarisse,"he whispered her name against her lips and she felt her knees giving in. She smiled against his lips, closed her eyes and lightly ran her tongue across his bottom lip. She felt him shutter slighty, which made her mission accomplished. It was her turn to tease.

"Darling the question is, can you?" she said seductively and walked out of her suite, leaving him wanting more.

* * *

Clarisse walked to Mia's suite, hoping to find her there. 

She knocked on the door and was let in almost immediately.

"Mia, I am so sorry. Joseph should have locked the door,"she chuckled. Mia gave her a slight smile.

"Grandma, it's ok. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Next time I'll make sure to call first." They both laughed lightly and sat down on the couch.

Clarisse sensed that something was still bothering Mia. Mia didn't know how to ask her grandmother about the marriage law. They sat there looking around and at each other for a few seconds until Clarisse spoke.

"What is on your mind, love?"

"Well, I..."Mia began but wasn't sure how to ask properly, so she simply blurted it out,"...I wanted to know if you could somehow talk to Parliament about the marriage law."

"Mia, you know I would if I could. There is absolutely nothing that I can do,"she replied.

"Are you sure?"Mia asked.

"Yes, my love, I am," Clarisse lowered her voice. Mia turned her head and sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. Turning her head away didn't stop her grandmother from seeing the pain on her face.

"Oh my dear..."Clarisse sighed and embraced her granddaughter. Mia hugged her grandmother tight and continued sobbing lightly.

"This must seem so stupid to you...I'm sorry,"Mia said while Clarisse wiped her tears away.

"Not at all, darling. You have every right to cry but I am so sorry that I can't help,"she admitted sadly.

Having married a man she never truly loved might have been the right decision for her country but never for her personally. Clarisse knew what her granddaughter was going through and it broke her heart to see her like this. While Mia was calming down in her grandmother's arms, Clarisse decided that enough was enough. She wanted to speak with Parliament as soon as possible. She couldn't let Mia do this to herself. Her granddaughter deserved true love and happiness. It was time to change the law...even if it ment having to post-pone her own wedding.

* * *

**_I really hope that you liked this chapter. Please do leave reviews. I love hearing from you all!-Maya_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Once again you amazed me with your reviews. Thank you so very much! I am so glad that people enjoy my little story. :) I hope you will like this chapter as well and if there is any advice you can give me, feel free to do so. -Maya_**

**CHAPTER 5**

Charlotte was in her majesties office when Clarisse stormed in.

"Your majesty,"she almost jumped. Clarisse's face held pain and sadness but anger as well.

The Queen was troubled and her assistant didn't know how to help her or what to do.

"Your majesty?" she walked over to Clarisse and looked at her.

"Charlotte, I need to meet with Parliament as soon as possible,"she said and Charlotte knew something was wrong. Clarisse started pacing back and forth while Charlotte made a note of her Queen's request.

_What was going on?_Charlotte thought.

Although they had become good friends, she didn't dare ask about the matter.

"There is a meeting scheduled for later this afternoon, your majesty. Would you like me to cancel it? That would make room..." Clarisse interrupted, "Very well then. Cancel it and make me an appointment with Parliament," she said, a bit annoyed. Charlotte's facial expression changed and Clarisse saw that her assistant was getting frightened. She sighed for a moment.

_Get yourself together, Clarisse,_ She thought.

Turning her gaze to the poor, young woman standing a few feet from her she immediately felt sorry for using such a tone. The poor woman was scribbling as fast as she could in her notebook and she really deserved to be informed. Afterall, Charlotte did mean a lot to Clarisse.

"Oh Charlotte, I apologize...,"she said and moved her hand as soon as Charlotte tried to interrupt,"...please let me finish." Letting the Queen continue, she held her notebook against herself and listened.

"I apologize for my behavior. Mia wishes to cancel the wedding and I have to discuss the marriage law with Parliament before such a thing can be done."

Charlotte smiled politely.

"Thank you, your majesty. I will do my best to schedule a meeting for you and please, if there is anything else that I can do..."she smiled and Clarisse gently touched her arm.

"Thank you, Charlotte."

Her assistant leaves her alone in the office and gets on the phone with Parliament members immediately.

Meanwhile, Clarisse was sitting on the sofa in her office and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't noticed Joseph walking in and watching her. What was going on with her? How could she have yelled at Charlotte? She couldn't stand to see that sad look on Mia's face any longer and was willing to do anything she could to help...no matter how impossible it seemed.

Clarisse got up and walked to the window, still unaware of Joseph's presence. She let out a big sigh and then felt hands on her hips. A bit startled but not alarmed, she knew that touch and familiar scent...Joseph.

"What is the matter, my dear,"he spoke gently near her ear.

"Oh Joseph, I do not think it can be done but I don't wish to disappoint Mia,"she said, leaning back against him.

"The important thing is that you are trying,"he said and held her tighter, if that was even possible.

"Joseph, do try to let me breathe, will you love?"she teased. His arms loosened as he laughed lightly. She turned around in his arms and leaned her head against him.  
How lucky could a woman get to have someone as wonderful as Joseph. He made her forget about her troubles, even if for a moment, and she was beyond grateful. Standing in her office in his arms was better than any treatment for relaxation. Joseph was the only treatment she needed. Chuckling to herself, she smiled against his chest and sighed.

"Feeling better, my darling?"he asked softly.

"Yes...thank you,"she replied, not ready to let go. "Could we just stay like this forever?"she held him tighter.

"I wish we could but you will have to move eventually,"he teased. Clarisse looked up into his eyes and saw the love he had for her. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Her troubles were long forgotten, the headache that was forming earlier was gone and she couldn't get enough of him.  
Minutes later, their lips parted and she frowned.

"I thought you wanted me to let you breathe,"he teased once again.

"These moments are allowed to take my breath away...and they do,"she said before attacking his lips. Her tongue loved to slide along his bottom lip and it did so often. He smiled against her lips and lowered his hands to her lower back. She pressed her hips against his, which only ment one thing.

"Now, my darling?"he asked but before she could answer, Charlotte walked into the office. She always seemed to walk in on them.

"Oh I apologize, your majesty,"she said, turning red. Clarisse wasn't going to hide their relationship any longer.

"That's quite alright, Charlotte. I ment to introduce you to my fiance sooner or later,"she smiled and Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Oh...con...congratulations. I must say it's about time, your majesty,"she smiled at them and they looked at each other. Maybe they weren't keeping it in the shadows as well as they thought.

"Please forgive me but I have made you an appointment with Parliament for tomorrow, your majesty."

"Oh wonderful, thank you,"Clarisse smiled gratefully at her assistant. "Would you mind letting Mia know as well, please?"

"Of course, right away your majesty,"Charlotte bowed and left the room.

"I suppose duty calls. I must get ready for tomorrow and there are a few more papers awaiting my signature,"she sighed, looking at the pile on her desk.

"Of course," he bowed slightly, teasing her. She chuckled. "Oh and Joseph...I shall need a room inspection for tonight,"she winked at him as he smiled and bowed before leaving her to her work.

* * *

**_Well, that's chapter 5, my dears. :) I will get to work on chapter 6 as soon as possible. I'm running out of ideas but maybe Sidney and I can come up with something for chapter 6. :) Please do leave reviews and always be honest with me. Thank you so much!-Maya_**


End file.
